far from it
by darkwings15
Summary: one shot. yaoi. Harry gets to see a different side of molfoy, that just might let draco know what his enemy really thinks of him...R.R . sorri for bad spelling and stuff .sweat drops.


Harry potter pushed threw the crowed that had formed outside; he came too stopped next to his red headed friend.

"Hey Ron what's going on?" he said as he tried to peer over the heads over the people in front of him.

"It molfoy, from what I heard he was picking on a first year and then three older guys are giving it all back to him"

"Come on lets get a better look" Harry mumbled as they moved threw the crowd

Harry stopped when molfoy came in view he was standing a cross from the three older boys. Harry slowly looked over molfoy, he had grown much taller and filled in nicely and he had stopped slicking back his hair and let it hang slightly over his eyes, Harry attention was drawn away from molfoy as one of the three boys stepped up toward the blond boy wand in hand.

"Time to get what you deserve" he mumbled

Draco just gave him a slightly crooked smile

"Bring it"

Harry watched at the two of the exchanged attacks, he watched as the older boy fell to the ground in defeat. Harry sighed and waited for molfoy to give a crude remark but it never came, all he did was look at the boy on the ground with a blank expression and began to walk away threw the large crowd of people that moved as he walked by. Harry stared in confusion at the boy, but gasped as he watched as a dark light come flashing by and hit the blond boy slamming him to the ground. Everyone watched as the blond boy struggled to get up and look over his shoulder to see that the two other boys stood with there wands rose.

Draco slowly stood up, and faced the two.

Harry gasped as he watched the two boys send an attack on Draco, and watched as he fell heavily on the ground, but despite his injuries he still struggled to get up, everyone watched as Draco took attack after attack but still managed to get up. But this time Draco fell to the ground and found it harder to get up.

Harry took a step forward to stop the fight, but Ron stepped in front of him.

"Harry you cant interfere, he started this and now he's getting it back"

Harry looked over to Draco who was lying on the ground watching him.

"Ron we can't let this go on he could get seriously hurt"

"Harry when did you start caring about molfoy?"

Harry looked into the deep slivery glaze of the blond boy

"I-"

Draco gave a small week smile and slowly got up from the ground.

The two older boys walked up to the blond boy with smiles on there faces and wands in hand pointed at the boy who seemed to be bleeding in varies places.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, molfoy never interfere with us again"

Draco looked up and gave them a bloody smile.

"To bad that you couldn't beat me you're self huh?"

The boys smile faded and he raised his wand "why you little-"

But the older boys were thrown back by a blast from someone in the crowd. Harry watched as Crabbe and goyle emerged from the crowd goyle bent down and helped Draco who had stumbled to the ground Crabbe kept his wand raised to the two boys who lay on the ground.

"Back of" he growled as they tried to get up.

"Sorry we were late" goyle said as Draco leaned against him. He gave a short laugh

"No problem this was nothin, I usually get much worse from dad" goyle gave a small smile and began to walk threw the crowed, Crabbe not far behind them.

The crowed was silent as they watched the three move out of sight.

"Hey did you see his back" Ron whispered to Harry

Harry stood there as the crowd slowly began to brake up.

"Umm Harry are you coming?"

Harry turned his glaze onto his friend

"Yah lets go"

"Umm excuse me"

Harry and Ron turned around, to meet the dark brown gaze of a small brown hared girl.

"Yes" Ron answered

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me were I could find Mr. Molfoy"

Ron gave a little laugh

"Why would you want to see that git?"

The girl's eyes when down to her hands with tears filling her eyes, willing fall any second.

"Hey I'll take you OK"

The young girl looked up and smiled

"Thank you so much"

Ron looked over to Harry, but Harry only gave him a small smile.

"I'll see yah later Ron"

Ron watched as Harry and the girl walked away from him, not looking back.

"Weird' he mumbled before he also turned away.

Harry and the girl walked down to the hospital wing, and then stopped at the door.

"This is fine thank you" the girl said as she gave Harry a large smile.

Harry nodded as he watched the girl move threw the door; he sighed and leaned against the wall. He could all but listen to the voices coming from inside.

"Mr. Molfoy"

Draco turned his head to the side, to look at the small girl next to the hospital bed.

"I just wanted to say that I am really grateful that you helped me out when those boys were pushing me around, and... and I am really sorry that you got hurt... its all my fault... and and "

Draco gave a small smile

"Hey you don't need to cry over me, save your tears for someone who deserves it OK, those guys were jerks"

"But you got hurt really bad"

Draco chuckled "oh this, this is nothing I'll be out of here in no time, and back to my evil ways in no time"

The girl began to laugh. "your not bad at all Mr. Molfoy, and I'm glad so get better soon"

Draco smiled as the young girl leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanx" he whispered as he watches the young girl skip out to the hall.

He closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile formed on his lips as he heard foot steps coming towards his bed.

"Hey you know I actually need to rest if I'm goanna get any better" he said jokingly

"Yah I bet"

Draco opened his eyes but instead of the looking into the eyes of a young girl they rested on a pair of deep green eyes

Draco quickly masked any emotions he had earlier displayed.

"What do you want potter, going to rub it in that I couldn't defeat two stupid lugs?"

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed.

"No I came to see how you were doing"

Draco's eyes slightly widened "OK, well I am fine see nothing big, OK thanx for coming in bye bye now"

Harry looked over into the slytherines cool glaze.

"Is it true that you were helping that girl?"

Draco removed his glaze and looked at the ceiling as a small smile formed on his lips.

"So you heard huh, what you goanna rub it in that Draco molfoy isn't as tough as everyone thinks, that he's just a big weakling?"  
Harry gave a short laugh

"No one thought you were tough before just a jerk"

'oh thanks" he sighed as he closed his eyes again.

"You know that it doesn't make you weak, helping people you know. If anything it makes you stronger, and if it helps you couldn't have been tougher helping that girl out today"

"Hey potter today why were you trying to help me?"

Harry eyes widened then looked down at his hands.

"I- I don't know"

Draco sighed. "Yah typical potter, helping everyone out not caring if he hates them or not"

Draco's eyes shot open as he felt Harry's lips softly pressed down on his own. Harry pulled away and walked towards the door Dracos eyes following him as his hand rose to touch his lips that were so shortly pressed against Harry's.

Harry stopped at the door with his back facing the blond boy.

"Draco I don't hate you" he turned his head and gave him a small smile, "far from it" he whispered before he walked out the door.

draco spent a view minuets looking at the door Harry just left, and them he lowered his head onto the pillow, as a smile crept on to is lips.


End file.
